Oh My God, I Was Wrong
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Because Austria had this coming for him the minute he took in little Italy and assumed that he was a girl. He seriously did. SPOILERS INSIDE, so proceed with caution.


**This is a novelization of Episode 48 of Season 1 of Hetalia: Axis Powers. It's a bit of a spoiler, so SPOILERS ARE IN HERE AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Then again…most of the episodes are never really connected. So…watch the episode first, then read this! Or…vice versa. I use human names for Hungary and Austria, but call Italy by the country name…and you'll understand why :P**

**Again, SPOILERS. That means that I OWN NADA.**

**/=+=/**

Elizaveta stood behind Roderich as he began to play on the piano in his grand hall. She had to admit: he was a gifted piano player. Maybe it was because his country had such a rich history with the arts, or because his servant Italy had an even richer country. She couldn't really recall where the talent came from.

"You're getting better, Austria." She stated.

"I know…but I'm still not up there with Italy." He rubbed his chin. "I keep playing the same song over and over again…meanwhile, she can come up with at least five new melodies in the course of three weeks. She really is related to the great Roman Empire."

"Yes…Italy really is." _I wonder if I should tell him the truth about Italy…_

He continued on the melody that he was playing, drowning out the thought from her mind. She began to wonder if she should refer to him as Roderich instead of Austria, since he had trusted her enough to tell her his human name, but even that sank into the depths of the piano. Suddenly, they heard a young voice from a few rooms over. And that was hard to ignore.

"Who's that?" Roderich looked up.

"Um…" Her ears perked. "I think that's-"

The singing was slow, but extremely talented. They looked at each other for a few seconds before rising from where they were and heading out of the room to the sound of the voice. After a few seconds, they found themselves in one of the empty rooms.

"_Oh…it's just Italy."_ Roderich rubbed his chin. _"Is she…singing?"_

"_Heheheh…looks like it."_ Elizaveta laughed. _"So adorable."_

They stood there as Italy began to sing the small song off the top of the head. Roderich folded his arms and was deeply impressed: with enough training, she'll be a great singer…once her voice matures, of course. Elizaveta, however, thought it was just cute.

"Ah~~! You can see the magnificent world with just one stroke!" Italy leaned toward the sky. "Toast with-"

"_**-a big boot!"**_

The three of them froze in place. Italy rubbed his throat, confused at the strange sound that he made. Elizaveta stared at him, surprised that his voice had cracked so quickly, making him sound so handsome. As for Roderich…the only thing going through his head was **"WTF JUST HAPPENED?"** After a few seconds, Italy sighed.

"_Ve…"_ He grinned. "Hetalia!"

Roderich started to twitch and make strange sounds, causing Italy to turn his head around toward the two of them. His gaze fell upon Elizaveta, and he started laughing as he jumped up to her with a smile on his face. Both of them seemed completely immune to the shocked look on Roderich's face.

_What happened to her voice?_ He thought. _It sounds like-_

"Yaaay! My voice is breaking! It sounds weird!"

_It's just breaking?_ Roderich froze again. _Wait, that would mean-_

"I'm happy for you, Italy!" Elizaveta smiled, joining in his laughter.

_Wait, she __**KNEW**_ _about this?_ Roderich turned to his maid.

He stood there with a shocked/blank look on his face as the two maids _(well…one maid and a servant in a dress)_ started to talk about how his voice sounded extremely different from what it sounded before. After a few minutes, he was able to get air back into his lungs.

"Uh…Italy?" He stated. "What's your…human name?"

"My human name? Ve~…" He jumped up, suddenly remembering. "Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!"

He fainted.

**/=+=/**

**And that's the end of the spoiler. Though I recommend watching the episode anyway, since this is barely a third of it XD. And yes, I used the dub instead of the romanji, just because I was too lazy to look for it.**


End file.
